Anywhere But Here
by Cosey003
Summary: Bella and Edward both go to forks high, they can’t stand each other. But over the summer there parents both send them to the same summer camp and by coincidence have those both put into the same activities and dorm room.
1. Chapter 1

**Anywhere But Here **

_Bella and Edward both go to forks high, they can't stand each other. But over the summer there parents both send them to the same summer camp and by coincidence have those both put into the same activities and dorm room. A lot can change over the three months of summer. Feelings are shared, bets are made and they both learn a lot about each other. Like the saying goes you always find love when you're not searching for it, and in the most unexpected places._

**Bella POV**

Finally it's the last week at forks high before summer holidays. I can't wait for school to be over. I woke up this morning feeling so happy that this will be the last time I will be around all my friends and enemies at school until next year. The one person I will miss though is Alice she is my best friend, we have known each other for ages and I love her like a sister, we share everything together and she is someone I can always go and talk to.

Sitting in this lunch cafeteria it's so easy to see all the separate click's that a fork high has. The table in the right back corner is all the emo and hardcore kids , then the table near them is the surfies and skater kids and then the table over from them is the quite loved jocks and cheerleader table there loved and envied by many but not me . I hate almost everyone at that table; all the guys think there better than everyone and I'm convinced that they are losing brain cells daily due to their lack of times they attend lessons. These guys consist of EDWARD CULLEN, Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen. Jasper is blonde with bright blue eyes and a pale complexion he is the one I am able to tolerate the most, he's nice to me, we have English together and also him and Alice talk lots she has had a crush on him for ages and I've been playing match maker with them there hasn't been any progress yet but hopefully he will see the light sooner or later. Emmett he's Edwards older brother, they maybe be brothers but look nothing alike, he's tall and muscley with dark brown hair cut really short and he has big brown eyes. But when it comes to brains he has nothing I'm convinced that he's lacking a brain, he's really not smart at all. Last year he was in my trig class and he asked me how to spell "ruler", I mean who doesn't know how to spell ruler it's a five letter word , it's not like it's a 20 letter word with silent letters, from then on I've always just found him to be a real dummy. Then there is Edward, we have been at the same school for the last 3 years and were both juniors, he is the star captain of the schools girls' team and I don't mean a sport. Edward is the school player all the guys want to be him and all the girls want to be with him. It's quite sad if you ask me because I wouldn't want to be either. Edward has bronze hair which has that naturally messy look, it looks like he just woke up then he as a set of piercing green eyes, the straightest sharp jaw line which all the girls swoon over and not to mention a milky complexion which I guess really suits him and make his eyes more piercing.

Bella, Bella!! Earth to Bella, and before I knew it I had Alice click her finger in front of my face.

"What, what is Alice" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Why are you staring at the jocks and cheerleaders table"? She said in a questioning tone.

"Oh I wasn't I'm just day dreaming that's all, I didn't even realize I was looking over there". I lied.

When Alice wasn't looking I looked back over at their table one last time. But this time I was met with a set of piercing green eyes staring back at me. _Why the heck is Edward Cullen looking at me, Bella you idiot that's his table. _I then looked down and turned my gaze away from their table, but from the corner of my eye I swear I still saw him staring and he had the stupidest grin on his face. _He probably thinks I was checking him out, great that's all I need him out of all people thinking that I was purving at him._

RING!!! Oh finally lunch is over. I'm always happy when lunch is over because that means I have biology, it's my favorite subject and the only one I'm any good at and do my homework for, the only down side about my bio lesson is that Edward is in the class he sits right behind me.

When I got to class I noticed that my lab partner Angela Weber wasn't sitting at our table and I was worried because I know that we are doing our last practical experiment for the year today and with her not her that leaves me with no partner. _Great now I'm a loner for a partner's prac_. Just at that moment Mr. Mason walked in and sat down at his desk. I walked up to him to ask him if he knew anything about Angela's whereabouts.

"Mr. Mason, hi I was just wondering if you knew if Angela Weber my lab partner is here today" I said in the most innocent tone I could put on.

He lifted his head up from his desk and looked at me with a rather confused face and then he spoke.

"Bella, I just got a message from the front office before and they told me that Angela has come down with a very bad throat infection, so she won't be here for the rest of the week, I guess that means you have to work with someone else for the experiment". He said in a very apologetic voice. _Great so I guess I'm working alone after all. _Just at that moment as I was about to turn around and go back to my seat, I bumped into someone standing behind me, it was Edward. I just looked at him and made my way back to my seat to prepare for the experiment.

I looked over to Mr. Mason's desk and saw him pointing his finger in my direction while talking to Edward. _What could he possibly be telling Edward that has something to do with me? _So I let it go and went back to work.

But then I was soon taken out of my train of thought.

"UH HMM"

I looked up and saw a set of green eyes looking down over me from my desk.

"Yes, what is it "? I said in an annoyed tone.

Then he just smirked down at me. _I really don't find anything funny about this. _

"Well if you must know , Mr. Mason has just told me you don't have a partner for this Prac and I'm kind of in the same position like you , because Tyler my partner is absent as well , so I was wondering if we could work together since we both have no partners "? He said in very polite voice._ Okay he just spoke so nice and kindly and I kind of feel bad about how I just spoke to him, wait me feel bad about something involving Edward yeah right._

For some reason and I don't know why but after his little speech I was just staring at him, like a total idiot who has just been dazzled.

"Ah yes, fine you can work with me, but like you have to do some of the experiment as well don't leave it all for me to do okay. "? I said and then smiled at him with so much sarcasm.

He just looked at me with a smile and took a seat next to me. The whole experiment started off well until he put too much hydrochloric acid into the copper sulfate and it started over flowing with froth. It made a total mess and he found it hilarious watching me panic and stop it from spilling, and in between fits of laughter he had the nerve something which just annoyed me even more.

"Isabella just relax nothing bad is going to happen, why are you panicking "?_Isabella if there is a name I hate hearing other than Bella it's that and at the moment were I'm so frustrated with him he calls me that._

I looked at him with such annoyance and frustration and said in the angriest tone I could without actually yelling.

"The names Bella ask anyone, don't ever call me Isabella I hate that and secondly I'm panicking because you are being very irresponsible and your laughing and I'm left to do this whole damn experiment and clean up after your mistakes". Then when I thought he was going to say something back about my annoyed response he didn't and just decided to say something which had nothing to do with it.

"Why were you staring at me at lunch time"? He said in the most casual and questioning tone. I was caught off guard by his response, that I just looked away from his face and then it happened my cheeks flushed red. _Oh Great just like I thought he noticed me looking. _

I had to respond or he will think he's having an effect on me. "Actually I wasn't looking at you I was just day dreaming, like I do every lunch time waiting for it to end ". I said in a calmer and shakier tone and then I turned my seat away from him. He seemed to be a bit taken back by response and then he did the craziest thing. Then he got up off his chair and came around to my seat and got down to eye level.

"Okay fine, I'm sorry for ruining the experiment, I just think you take yourself too seriously"? He said in a rude tone. I don't know what came over me, but what he said really angered me.

"How dare you say that you don't even know me, don't judge me" I said angrily

"Well you really give the impression that you don't want anyone to get to know you, and you have been really rude to me this lesson" he said in a very cocky manner.

"Me? Be rude you're the one who ruined this whole experiment, I really get the impression that you don't care about anything but yourself and making out with different girls daily" I spat back at him.

"Well now look who's judging, if that's what you seem to think well then you're shallower then I thought you were , and I get the impression you wish you could be one of those lucky girls "? He said in a very cocky tone.

"Yeah, you keep thinking that Cullen" I said.

Shocked by his use of words I got up out of my seat and packed up my bag, and I decide to wait by the door for the bell to go. _He's such a pig_

RING!!!!!

Saved by the bell.

_Insideoutcullen_

_Review Please… if I don't get over 15 im not writing anymore on this._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Anywhere But Here **

_Bella and Edward both go to forks high, they can't stand each other. But over the summer there parents both send them to the same summer camp and by coincidence have those both put into the same activities and dorm room. A lot can change over the three months of summer. Feelings are shared, bets are made and they both learn a lot about each other. Like the saying goes you always find love when you're not searching for it, and in the most unexpected places._

_**I thought I'd do an Edward POV so you guys know what is going through his mind in the last chapter.**_

**Edward POV**

Just another day sitting in this boring lunch room, I swear it feels like time stops every time I'm in here, the days just seem like they're getting longer. I really can't wait for this week to be over then I can have sometime away from this school and all my friends. I will miss my group of friends when school is over but I think time away from them is the best thing for me right now. I just can't wait to see what summer has coming for me.

As direct my gaze around the lunch room I can see all the different groups that everyone sits in. The table in the right back corner is all the emo and hardcore kids, then the table near them is the surfies and skater kids and then the table directly across from them is the Jaspers sisters group. I've never really had much time for anyone at that table they all pretty much keep to themselves and I get the feeling that they all hate me anyway. No surprise there. The people at that table are Alice Whitlock, Rosalie Hale who is Jaspers younger sister, and Isabella Swan. Alice is small and petite with short dark brown hair which is all spiky on top, she has a crush on Jasper, he still hasn't taken notice but everyone around him has, hopefully he will get the message sooner or later, because I get the impression that she only has eyes for him and will only ever have eyes for him. Rosalie is tall with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes she's pretty much a girl version of jasper. I've never really spoken to her before just hellos in the corridors on the way to classes. Then there is Isabella, she is a junior like me and she is the one who probably hates me the most, I'm not positive of it but she just gives me that impression. She is a really goody goody always follows the rules of the school and goes to all her lesson, unlike myself who will ditch whenever one of my teachers is absent. She has long brown hair that stops just under her shoulders, big brown eyes and a really pale complexion, which really makes her eyes stand out, not that I've took notice or anything .

I directed my gaze so I was looking at their table and was met with a set of big brown eyes staring back at me. _why is she staring at our table , no wait why is she staring at me like she's checking me out ._I don't know why but the fact that she was staring at me and checking me out made me smile , I guess she likes what she sees.

RING!!! Lunch is over, now I have biology. Today in biology I have to do my final experiment for the year .It's a partner's prac and I'm hoping Tyler is here today so we can start and finish it before the end of the day. As I was walking to class I saw Lauren Mallory standing near my locker. She's just a girl that I make out with whenever I'm in the mood for some action. I was curious as to why she was standing near my locker, so I walked over to her.

"Hi Lauren, what are you doing." But before I could finish my sentence she had pushed me up against the locker and was kissing me. I was really enjoying the position I was in, that was until I was interrupted.

"Can't you wait until school is over to do that" I looked over and saw Alice standing behind me with her hands on her hips annoyed. I guess that's my cue to go to class. So I let go of Lauren and pulled her leg from around my waist off. Then Alice walked away; just by the look on her face she looked pretty disgusted_. I kind of felt responsible, she's right Edward what are you thinking if that was a teacher you would have been in so much trouble but lucky for me it wasn't._

"Lauren that was very enjoyable but, I've got to go to biology or Mr Mason is going to kill me" I said with a smirk playing on my lips.

She leaned in and softly brushed her lips against mine. "Well okay Edward, I better get going to class too I guess" she said with a smile .The she walked off to her lesson. _Lauren was like one of those friends with benefits, or more like acquaintance with benefits, I wouldn't really consider her a friend we don't really know anything personal about each other, we just use one another for making out. _

I walked in to bio and noticed that my lab partner Tyler wasn't in his seat. _That's_ _just great I have no partner for the prac. _So I walked up to Mr Mason's desk , he was already talking to Isabella Swan , so I decided to stand behind her and wait until she was done.

"Mr. Mason, hi I was just wondering if you knew if Angela Weber my lab partner is here today" she said in what sounded like a very innocent tone.

Mr Mason then looked up at her and told her something about her not having a partner today. I wasn't really paying attention I was just thinking back to my little make out session with Lauren. I was soon taken out of my day dream when Isabella turned around to leave and bumped into me. She just looked at me with the most annoyed look on her face.

"Hi Mr Mason I was just wondering if you know anything about Tyler being at school today, or not"? I said in a questioning tone.

"Well Edward, it seems you're in the same position as dear Bella Swan. Tyler is absent today just like her partner Angela." He said as he pointed his finger in the direction Isabella was sitting.

Her eyes looked over at me and Mr Mason taking notice that he was pointing at her.

"So I suggest you work with her today since you both don't have a partner" He said.

"Okay sure" I said. _Working with Isabella the biology geek is going to be interesting._

After talking with Mr Mason I made my way over to her desk. She was looking down reading the assignment sheet. That was until I interrupted her train of thought.

"UH HMM" I fake coughed loud enough for her to hear.

She looked up at me with a shocked and annoyed look on her face.

"Yes, what is it "? She said in annoyed tone.

I don't know why but I just smirked at her.

"Well if you must know , Mr. Mason has just told me you don't have a partner for this Prac and I'm kind of in the same position like you , because Tyler my partner is absent as well , so I was wondering if we could work together since we both have no partners "? I said. _I wonder what she is going to say to this. _

She didn't say anything for a few seconds, and I was waiting. She was just staring at me like I'd just said something really confusing; she seemed a bit dazzled by my response. Then she spoke.

"Ah yes, fine you can work with me, but like you have to do some of the experiment as well don't leave it all for me to do okay. "? She said in a very sarcastic tone.

I looked down at her smiled and then took my seat next to her .This experiment is going to be really interesting. I wonder what would happen if I poured more than a drop of the hydrochloric acid into the copper sulfate. Let's see what happens. So when Isabella wasn't paying attention I poured them in together. It started overflowing and then she noticed I'd done something wrong. She started panicking and grabbing paper towels to stop it from spilling everywhere. Watching her reaction just made me crack up laughing. I don't know why she was panicking so much. She looked pretty annoyed by me laughing so I figured I'd say something that may calm her down a bit.

"Isabella just relaxes nothing bad is going to happen, why are you panicking "? I said in calm tone.

I guess what I said must have really annoyed her because what she spat back at me was said in quite an angry tone.

"The names Bella ask anyone, don't ever call me Isabella I hate that and secondly I'm panicking because you are being very irresponsible and your laughing and I'm left to do this whole damn experiment and clean up after your mistakes". She said in an angry tone.

_Okay firstly I didn't know she hates being called Isabella, and secondly I was just trying to have some fun with the experiment and get a rise out of her because she seems so tense all the time, I didn't know the chemicals were going to start frothing and overflow everywhere. _ It was so obvious she was waiting for me to respond to her little outburst.

But I decided to just bring up something that had nothing to do with what we were arguing about. _I wonder what her answer will be to this._

"Why were you staring at me at lunch time"? I said in the most casual and questioning tone. She looked caught off guard by my response, that she turned her self away from me so that I couldn't see her face. _I think she knows I saw her looking._

"Actually I wasn't looking at you I was just day dreaming, like I do every lunch time waiting for it to end ". She said in a calmer and shakier tone .Then she turned her seat away from me so she was facing away from me.

I don't know why but her answer wasn't what I was expecting her to say. I was thinking she would say something else. Her not facing me , left me feeling a bit bad for ruining the experiment , so I got up off my chair and walked around to her side and got down to her eye level to apologize.

"Okay fine, I'm sorry for ruining the experiment, I just think you take yourself too seriously"? I said in what I thought was a nice voice.

I guess my use of words may have come across as being rude because she looked really angry after I said that. _I don't think I should have said the last part; damn it Edward think before you speak it helps. _

"How dare you say that you don't even know me, don't judge me" she said angrily._ Okay I wasn't expecting that response I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did._

"Well you really give the impression that you don't want anyone to get to know you, and you have been really rude to me this lesson" I said in a cocky voice. _Let's see what she says now._

"Me? Be rude you're the one who ruined this whole experiment, I really get the impression that you don't care about anything but yourself and making out with different girls daily" she spat back at me._ Now that's kind of rude, now look whos judging._

"Well now look who's judging, if that's what you seem to think well then you're shallower then I thought you were , and I get the impression you wish you could be one of those lucky girls "? I said in a cocky tone. _The last part should really get to her. _

Then what she said next really caught me off guard.

"Yeah, you keep thinking that Cullen" she said in annoyed tone.

She seemed pretty angry and upset by our little argument that she packed up her bag and decided to wait by the door for the bell to go. _ Okay I wasn't expecting our little argument to end like this._

RING!!!!!

Finally that lesson is over and I can go home now. I was the last to leave the class after the bell went. I packed up my bag and walked to my Volvo in the parking lot. I sped off home. I don't know why but while driving I couldn't stop thinking back to that argument I had with Bella.

_Insideoutcullen_

_Review Please…_


	3. Good News

Good news.. I got the reviews I wanted and im currently writing chapter 3. Sorry if I cam across as being rude about the reviews but I kind of didn't want to start a fan fic that no ones reading. it would be pretty pointless for me .

And ill apologize in advance about updating … I just started my final year at school and I already have tones of homework … ill try and update as much as I can

yours truly

_insideoutcullen_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Anywhere But Here **

_Bella and Edward both go to forks high, they can't stand each other. But over the summer there parents both send them to the same summer camp and by coincidence have those both put into the same activities and dorm room. A lot can change over the three months of summer. Feelings are shared, bets are made and they both learn a lot about each other. Like the saying goes you always find love when you're not searching for it, and in the most unexpected places._

Bella POV

Driving home from school after the argument with Edward left me feeling really angry I mean who is he to go judging me like that. The guy has some screwed up idea in his head that he's god's gift to women or something; I just had to say what I really thought of him. I hope I didn't offend him. Not that I care or anything but he just need to know what I thought of him.

When I got home I went straight up to my room and started working on bio homework. I figured if I finished it now then I won't have to work on it in the next lesson. A few hours passed and I heard a car in the drive way. So I came out of my room and saw my mum René walking in the house with shopping bags. I walked over to her and grabbed a few out of her hands and placed them on the kitchen counter, by quickly looking in the bags I saw a lots of organic foods, Renee is trying to decrease our daily intake of fat and carbohydrates so she's been buying heaps of vitamin and mineral filled foods. Renee has always been one to try new things. From foods to leisure activities like yoga and palates.

It wasn't often I had one on one time to talk with mum so I thought I'd use our amount of time together to chat . I've been needing to ask her about our plans for the summer break which starts next week and I really don't want be left doing something I don't want. Rene was putting all the shopping away so I thought I'd start talking.

"Hey mum I was just wondering have you had made any plans for summer break yet?"

"Oh honey shoot, is that next week, I was hoping I'd have more time to prepare you "

"Yeah its next week. And what should I be prepared for?"

"Aren't we going to do something together? I mean we don't get to spend much time together because you're always away with Phil and I was hoping we could be together this summer ".I said sounding as hopeful as I could.

I hadn't spent summer with mum in years since Phil came along. I mean I like Phil but sometimes I feel like he see's my mum more than I do, me her own daughter.

"Well Bella speaking of Phil, he has a trial for some baseball team in Los Angeles and he wanted me to go with him for support , and I kind of already told him yes , but no need to worry I have made plans for you "

"Mum what do you mean you made plans for me; please don't send me to stay with Cha...Dad again "

"No honey I'm not sending you to stay with your dad but I am sending you to Forks , there is this summer camp they have there and I enrolled you to stay there for the summer , you get to stay in dorm rooms and do fun activities everyday. I just feel like I leave you alone too much so I enrolled you there. I hope you're not mad?" _mad is one word I could use for how I'm feeling. I'd say more betrayed._

Typical mum always putting herself first and never asking me what I want .Yeah just send me to some camp in Forks with no one I know and don't even tell me about it until 6 days before. I guess I'm pretty much screwed this summer. _Forks summer camp here I come._

"Ah no why would I be mad this camp sounds like it will be fun filled and interesting". I said with sarcasm.

"Oh that's great honey, your reacting so much better than I was expecting".

If there was one thing about Renee that she didn't get it was sarcasm. I really took after Charlie in the personality area not overly giddy but really sarcastic. After my chat with mum I was just so annoyed she was shipping me of to some camp that I decided to just spend the rest of the night up in my room.

I fell asleep straight away it had really been a tiring and angry day for me. I was woken by my alarm clock at seven telling me to get up for school. Just four more days to till the weekend I thought. A few more day of happiness at school with Alice. I got to school and parked my ancient rust bucket of a car. My Chevy Ute, it was my birthday present from Charlie, when I spend the summer with him last year. I always got looks from kids when ever I drove my car because the motor was so loud, but today I really didn't care. I got out of the car and saw Alice waiting for me in the distance by the front office. I walked over to her, and was greeted by the biggest grin gleaming off her face.

"What are you so happy about on this fine day" I said sarcastically

"Jasper Hale looked at me before and I swear we had a moment of just staring at each other, it was amazing "

" Well Alice I think that's a big step from never looking at each other at the same time ,to staring at each other at the same time no wait I mean you looking at him and not getting a stare back " I said sarcastically . _I really shouldn't take out my anger towards Renee on Alice_

"No need for your sarcasm Bella. You're really running my moment. Now what's wrong with you, you seem whinier than usual "

"Sorry, ah its just Renee, I was hoping we would be spending the summer break together, but she cant she's going to Los Angeles with Phil and she's sending me off to some summer camp in Forks. "

"Oh that's not that bad Bella "

"And not to mention Angela wasn't at school yesterday so I had to partner up with Edward Cullen in biology. He ruined the whole experiment and then goes and tells me I take myself too seriously. So I just snapped at him and told him what I really thought of him.

"And what was that "said Alice in a questioning tone

"Well I just told him that I really get the impression that he doesn't seem to care about anything but himself and making out with different girls daily."

"Bella you really said that? "

"Yeah I did and then he goes and tells me I'm shallower than he thought and that he gets the impression that I wish I was one of those lucky girls. So I just got up out of my seat and told him that he can keep thinking that" I said.

"Geez Bella I was thinking something so much worse like you lost your trig text book "she said and then laughed at her own joke. Okay I deserved that dose of sarcasm from her.

"Very funny Alice"

"Bella you want to know what I think. I just think that this whole Edward situation has got you all angry and now with this camp situation your being really mad about something that's not even that bad".

"How bad could it be, I mean yeah so you go to a camp were you know no body, that could be good in a way." she said with "the I have a plan" look on her face.

"Alice I don't see how that is a good thing , oh wait I know what your up to Alice and it's not going to happen , your not going give me a make over and send me to camp looking like one of your make over's gone skank .

"Bella you don't give me the credit I deserve, when have I ever made you look like a skank?"

"Ah let me think last Halloween, I swear I heard someone call out who ordered the prostitute, when I walked into the party at your house and I wasn't even doing it because I had no costume and people thought I was dressed up for Halloween .It's Not happening Alice what ever ideas you have brewing in that head of yours are not happening" I said annoyed

" Okay fine but , you need to at least let me go shopping with you for some summer clothes , you can't be wearing pants and long sleeves when it's a summer camp " she said and did the quotation marks above her head .

Then she did the ever so famous Alice pout and I could never say no to that.

"Fine but I have a say in what we buy"

"Deal" she said and extended her hand for me to shake it.

I shook her hand said goodbye and we went off to my lesson. I had English first up, I walked into the class and was greeted like usual by the ever so overly friendly Mike Newton. When is this kid ever going to take the hint?

"So Bella what have you got planned for the summer break, because I was wondering if you would want to come with me and my family to Boston? "He said smiling. _Thinking I'd say yes_

Is this guy seriously in his right mind, inviting me to go interstate not only with him but his whole family aswell. _Just be gentle he's in denial and clueless. In his brain he's probably imagining me walking down the aisle to him._ I shook my head away from the thought and shivered.

"Ah sorry Mike, I kind of have plans for the summer already "I said holding back a smile.

"Oh do you, what are they?" He said curiously, I think he has taken notice of how I always have plans when he asks me out. I swear he can't take a hint.

"I'm going to Forks summer camp".

"Oh I see, well maybe next time" he said with a half smile

"Yeah I guess so ". I said looking as sad as I could without showing how happy I was.

Mike had the biggest grin on his face after I said that. _He has no idea how low his chances are_.

After I got away from the Mike situation I took a seat next to Angela. I'm so glad that she's back at school today , I don't think I would have survived if I had to sit alone for a whole day again , and that doesn't include biology yesterday .

"You know you really shouldn't get poor Mike's hopes up like that, you could really break his heart" said a velvety smooth voice with a hint of sarcasm.

I turned around and saw Edward sitting with Emmett behind me they were both laughing at Edwards's smart ass comment, holy crow I forgot he was in my English class. I wasn't going to let him get away with saying something like, so I bit my tongue and in the most sarcastic tone I could said something that I knew I was going to regret.

"What makes you think, I'm let him get his hopes up to be disappointed , I mean maybe I don't want to break his heart , maybe I want his heart" I said with a grin . _ Let's see what comeback he has for that._

When I said that Edward and Emmett both stopped laughing and looked at me with their mouths open in utter shock.

I knew that would get them .So I turned around in my seat to face Angela who was watching in amazement at how I handled it. I thought I'd give them both some time to let my words sink in.

"Hey Angela it's so good that your back at school today, are you feeling better?"

" Ah yeah I am Bella thanks for asking , I had a throat infection but I've got some medication and that's helped heal it , it still hurts when I talk though so if I don't talk much you know why" she said in a strained voice .

"So how was biology without me yesterday, I feel so bad for leaving you with no partner"

Just before I spoke I decided to turn around and look behind me, when I did I noticed that Edward had directed his attention to me and he had a small smile playing on his lips. _ He wants to hear my answer I just know it, he will be listening I mean his head popped up from his work as soon as Angela mentioned biology. But since we're playing games, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing it._

"Oh Angela, I don't want to bore you talking about school work, we'll talk about it at lunch later. So how are you and Ben Going?" _I believe the score is Bella one and Edward nil .I guess he will never know the answer to that. He was so curious to hear what I was going to say but why._

I turned around in my seat and noticed that he had a smirk playing on his lips, but this time his head was down working. Emmett noticed me turn around and he tapped Edwards arm.

I turned back around in my seat to face the front, and then hear whispers behind me.

"Emmett why did you nudge me?" Edward whispered.

"Isabella the girl in front turned around in her seat and was staring at you, I think she was going to ask you something but then she turned back around" whispered Emmett. But it was loud enough for me to hear.

"Emmett. Firstly she prefers to be called Bella and secondly why are you telling me this" Edward said back in more of a whisper. _He remembered what I told him about my name. _I thought and then smiled.

The lesson went by really slow once Mr Mason arrived. We were doing Shakespeare which is my favourite topic to study, but not everyone seems to have the attention span to listen in English class. Emmett fell asleep, and his snores were so loud, that I couldn't even concentrate on what the teacher was saying; meanwhile Edward was in fits of laughter.

I just couldn't take it anymore so I turned around and snapped.

"Hey Edward you think you could wake Emmett up, I can't even hear myself think!" I said abruptly.  
When I said that he stopped laughing and replied with a stupid answer.

"Emmett had football training all night last night he needs his sleep" he said with a smirk.

_I swear he just gets a kick out of annoying me._

"Edward please just wake him, I can't hear the teacher and I haven't got any notes written down"

"Alright fine, but its not going to be easy, when Emmett sleeps he's dead to the world".

I wanted to see what Edward meant when he said it's not going to be easy. So I watched him try and wake Emmett.

He first started by elbowing him in the arm

"Em wake up, Em wake up. He whispered

Nothing. I guess he really meant it when he said dead to the world.

"Oh I know what ill do".

Edward got up out of his chair and just started shaking Emmett.

"Em, wake up, were in class man"

"Oh Rosalie, you know I like it when you do that … what huh Edward" said Emmett in a muffled voice.

After hearing Emmett sleep talking, I couldn't stop laughing. Who knew he liked Rosalie?

"What are you laughing at" said Emmett once he was wide awake.

"Oh nothing" I said and then turned in my seat back around to face the front.

From behind me I hear him say the same thing to Edward.

"Em, you fell asleep, she couldn't hear the teacher so she asked me to wake you up, then you started talking about Rosalie Jasper's sister , I didn't know you like her man " whispered Edward .

"Well yeah she's hot, but don't tell Jazz, she appears in my dreams every night" he said in a whisper.

I couldn't help but laugh at his last comment, before I blocked them out and concentrated on the teacher.

The lesson soon ended after Emmett's sleep talking episode. Then I head off to Spanish the lesson passed really fast I don't even remember what we learned and trig went by really fast too. Before I knew it, it was lunch.

While walking to the lunch room, I decided to go to my locker to put some books away. When I got there I was faced with quite a disturbing sight. Leaning on my locker was Edward lip locking with no one other than Lauren Mallory. They were really going at it too, if I didn't come and disturb them out of there make out session I don't know how heated it would have gotten.

"UH HMM" I fake coughed loud enough for them to hear.

Edward then unattached him self out of Laurens legs, which she had wrapped around him. Then he decided to speak.

"Yes" he said in a rude tone.

"Sorry to interrupt your little make out session but I kind of need to get to my locker and I cant when you guys are pressed up against it ". I said abruptly

"Oh sorry about that, just got a little bit carried away" he said with a smirk on his lips._ Carried away more like nearly had sex all over my locker._

"You know Swan you really shouldn't be rude and just tell people to move when there kind of in the middle of something" said Lauren in her nasal tone. _That's the most I've ever heard that bimbo speak._

"Well maybe you should do what ever it was you were doing somewhere where it's not disturbing the peace of other people Lauren!" I said in voice that was almost shouting.

"What ever Swan" she said and laid one last kiss on Edward before walking off. I noticed that his face screwed up when she kissed him. _Ha sucked in Lauren it seems he's not that fond of you as you seem to think._

"Yeah bye" _stupid bimbo bitch.._

Edward just stood there looking at the ground after Lauren left.

"Ah I kind of need to get to my locker if you don't mind ". He was still standing in front of it.

He moved out of the way. I opened my lock put my books in and turned around and he was gone.

Then I made my way over to the lunch room I can't wait to tell Alice and Rose how my day has been so far.

_Insideoutcullen_

_Review Please…_


End file.
